Du bist nicht allein
by natalie012
Summary: Harry kann nicht schlafen und Neville ist auch noch wach...
1. Eine überraschende Entwicklung

Du bist nicht allein – Harry & Neville

---------------------~~*~~--------------------

Titel: Du bist nicht allein

Genre: Shounen Ai

Thema: Harry Potter

Warnings: OOC, Lime/Lemon 

Pairing: Harry & Neville

Disclaimer: mir gehört leider nix, aber das habt ihr euch wohl schon gedacht

Hi Leute, also das ist meine erste Fanfic, na ja also das erste was ich veröffentliche. Schreibt mir doch bitte, bitte wie es gefällt, oder ob ich doch lieber die Finger davon lassen sollte. 

Zur Geschichte: Die Idee kam mir, als ich den 5. Band das erste Mal gelesen hab und hat mich immer wieder heimgesucht. Außerdem kommt Neville in den meisten Storys nie so toll weg. Na ja, hier ist das anders *grins*

Spielt übrigens in Harrys 6. Jahr, enthält aber glaub ich keinen Spoiler.

Ok, lets go!

Du bist nicht allein – Harry & Neville

---------------------~~*~~--------------------

Harry konnte mal wieder nicht schlafen. Wie so oft in den letzten Wochen wälzte er sich von einer Seite auf die andere. Schließlich stand der Gryffindor auf und, an den Betten seiner Schulkameraden vorbei, zum Fenster. Als er an Nevilles Bett vorbei kam hörte er diesen leise Flüstern.

„Kannst du nicht schlafen?"

Harry drehte sich um, um den kleineren anzusehen.

„Hab ich dich geweckt?" 

„Nein, ich konnte auch nicht schlafen."

Harry schwieg.

„Willst du reden?", fragte Neville schließlich. 

„…" Warum eigentlich nicht. „Ja."

Einer der Vorhänge öffnete sich einen Spalt und gab den Blick auf ein rundliches, noch etwas kindliches Gesicht frei. Das blasse Mondlicht spiegelte sich in seinen blauen Augen und brachte sie zum Leuchten.

„Komm her, dann stören wir die anderen nicht." Kaum war Harry auf das Bett gekrabbelt, sprach Neville einen Stillezauber. Kein Laut würde jetzt zu den anderen Jungen durchdringen. Er wusste das der Junge, obwohl noch immer recht tollpatschig, mehr auf dem Kasten hatte als ihm die meisten zutrauen wollten. Dies hatte er nicht zuletzt im vergangenen Schuljahr bewiesen. Trotzdem etwas überrascht zog der schwarzhaarige eine Augenbraue hoch, aber der andere lächelte ihn nur an. 

„Ich hab ein heimlich geübt.", zwinkerte Neville ihm zu.

Zum ersten Mal fiel Harry das süße Lächeln in diesem freundlichen Gesicht auf. ‚Wie ein kleiner Teddybär.' Bei dem Gedanken musste er grinsen. Glücklicherweise war der Teddybär gerade damit beschäftigt seine Decken glatt zu ziehen um dem anderen etwas Platz zu schaffen. 

Schließlich saßen sich beide gegenüber. Keiner wusste so recht, was er sagen sollte. Aber das Schweigen dauerte nicht sehr lange.

Stunden später hatte Harry schon mehr erzählt, als er jemals vorhatte, sogar mehr als Hermine und Ron. Plötzlich merkte er wie wieder Tränen in ihm aufstiegen und diesmal schaffte er es nicht sie zurück zu halten. Er wollte sich abwenden, aber eine Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter und eine zweite auf seinen Rücken. Sanft wurde er an die Brust des anderen gezogen. Viel zu überrascht um sich zu wehren kuschelte er sich schließlich in die Wärme und Geborgenheit vor ihm.

Es fühlte sich ausgesprochen gut an. Harry fühlte sich zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit nicht mehr allein. Das Gesicht in der Halsbeuge des anderen verborgen, atmete er dessen Geruch ein. Er roch nach Schokolade mit einem leichten Honigaroma. ‚Süß', dachte Harry und kuschelte sich noch dichter an den Körper vor ihm. Er spürte Nevilles Hand sanft über seinen Rücken streicheln.

Seine Tränen waren mittlerweile versiegt, aber er konnte sich nicht überwinden die Verbindung zu lösen. Stattdessen bewegte sich seine Hand beinahe ohne sein zutun und streichelte langsam über Nevilles Oberkörper. Er spürte wie sich dessen Atem beschleunigte. Die Hand auf seinem Rücken rutschte langsam nach unten. 

Harry hob den Kopf, er spürte den Atem des anderen an seinem Ohr. 

„Harry, bist du sicher, dass du das willst?" 

Er war sich nicht sicher, er wusste nicht mal was genau DAS eigentlich war. Er wusste nur, dass es sich fantastisch anfühlte und er ganz sicher nicht aufhören wollte. 

Statt zu antworten lies er seine Hand weiter nach oben wandern. Streichelte Nevilles Hals, seine Wange und legte sich schließlich in dessen Nacken. Sanft, beinahe scheu, berührten sich ihre Lippen. Ihre Zurückhaltung währte jedoch nicht lange, schon bald intensivierte sich der Kuss, ihre Zungen berührten sich, neckten einander. Ihre Hände begaben sich auf die Suche nach nackter Haut. 

Neville unterbrach schließlich den Kuss um Harry von seinem T-Shirt zu befreien und dieser nutzte die Gelegenheit um auch dessen Oberkörper freizulegen. Kaum war der lästige Stoff aus dem Weg wanderten hungrige Lippen über die nackte Haut.

Harry Hände wanderten über den Oberkörper des anderen, streichelten über dessen Brust, den Bauch, der einen Rest von Babyspeck nicht verleugnen konnte. Am Rand der Schlafanzughose angekommen zögerte er etwas. In diesem Moment legten sich die Lippen des anderen erneut auf sein und er wurde er nach hinten aufs Bett gedrückt. Kaum war er richtig in den Kuss eingestiegen, als sich die Lippen auch schon wieder von seinen lösten und sich wieder auf Wanderschaft begaben. Sie hinterließen eine feuchte Spur auf seinem Hals, seiner Schulter, umspielten seine Brustwarzen und glitten schließlich über seinen Bauch. 

Mit geschlossenen Augen genoss er das Kribbeln, das Nevilles Brührungen in ihm hervorriefen. Als dieser mit einer Hand über seine Erregung fuhr, entwich ihm ein Stöhnen und er drängte sich der Berührung entgegen. Letztlich wurde er auch noch von seiner Boxershorts befreit und lag nun nackt mit aufgerichtetem Glied auf dem Bett. Neville kniete über ihm und sah ihn aus verträumten Augen an. Einen Moment lang fühlte er sich etwas unwohl. Das Gefühl verschwand jedoch sofort, als sich die Lippen des anderen wieder auf seine legten und eine Hand seinen Penis entlang fuhr.

Seine Hände streichelten wieder den Oberkörper des anderen. Dieser entzog sich allerdings bald seiner Reichweite, als sich dessen Zunge wieder nach unten vorarbeitete. An seinem Bauchnabel angekommen, zog sie zunächst kleine Kreise darum, bevor sie spielerisch in ihn eintauchte. 

Gleichzeitig wurden sein Penis und seine Hoden sanft massiert. Plötzlich wurde die Hand von etwas Feuchtwarmen ersetzt. Überrascht keuchend blickte Harry nach unten und sah gerade noch wie sich Nevilles Lippen um seinen Schwanz schlossen und diesen tief in sich aufnahm. Der braune Haarschopf bewegte sich rhythmisch vor und zurück. Das Gefühl war einfach Wahnsinn und so konnte er sich auch nicht beherrschen stöhnend in die feuchte Höhle zu stoßen. Bevor zwei überraschend starke Hände sich auf seine Hüften legten und ihn zurück auf die Matratze pressten. Aber auch so war das Gefühl zu neu, zu überwältigend als das er es lange ertragen könnte. Mit einem lauten Stöhnen ergoss er sich schließlich in Nevilles Mund. Der schluckte die Flüssigkeit und leckte auch noch die Reste von Harrys mittlerweile erschlafftem Glied. 

Dieser versuchte derweil seinen Atem wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Erschöpft aber glücklich zog er den Anderen in einen Kuss und schmeckte sich selbst auf dessen Lippen. Als sie den Kuss lösten lies der sich neben Harry aufs Bett fallen. 

„Wow, das war Wahnsinn!"

„Geht es dir jetzt besser?", fragte er, wobei er ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken konnte. 

„Ähm, ja", antwortete Harry, senkte dann aber verlegen den Blick.

Neville drehte sich auf die Seite und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange, bevor er ihn in eine Umarmung zog. 

„Woher…, ich meine wie…", Harry fand nicht die richtigen Worte. Aber der andere verstand ihn auch so. 

„Mein Cousin hat den letzten Sommer im Haus meiner Großmutter verbracht. Wir haben viel Zeit miteinander verbracht und uns recht gut kennen gelernt…".

„Seit ihr zusammen?"

„Nein, nicht wirklich. Ich meine, ich mag ihn sehr, aber ich bin nicht verliebt in ihn... Wir sollten langsam schlafen, es wird bald hell."

Harry nickte und machte sich auf die Suche nach seinen Klamotten. Als er sich wieder angezogen hatte, zog er den anderen noch in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss und ging zurück in sein eigenes Bett. Kaum war er unter die Decke gekrabbelt, war er auch schon eingeschlafen.

Fertig! Und wie fandet ihrs? Bitte, bitte schreib ne kurze Review *ganz lieb guck* 


	2. Was war das jetzt?

Erstmal vielen lieben Dank an alle Kommi-Schreiber, hab mich super gefreut, das überhaupt jemand meine Geschichte liest. *Nat sich immer noch halbtot freu*  
  
Bevor ichs vergesse: Hab leider bisher keine(n) Beta, fühlt sich jemand dazu berufen? Dann schickt mir ne ENS oder ne mail an: natalie012@web.de  
  
Noch die Kommis zu den Kommis  
  
animexx:  
  
Niniel_Lilithol: freut mich, wenn's dir gefallen hat  
  
Escaf: ganz ehrlich - ich auch nicht *grins* und was Neville betrifft: Erklärung hab ich (hoffentlich) nachgeliefert  
  
Sassi-chan: gern geschehen, danke schön  
  
Narinaru: die Fortsetzung findest du hier. Harry trauert immer noch um Sirius und gibt sich selbst die Schuld an dessen Tod - sorry hab wohl schon zu viele FF gelesen, die sich damit beschäftigt haben… - vielleicht schreib ich später dazu noch mal was, will aber noch nix versprechen.  
  
Lari-Schaflein & Bussi_Mausi: habt ihr die Geschichte eigentlich bekommen?  
  
Fanfiction.net:  
  
Sternchen: Danke für den Tip mit den Reviews, war keine Absicht, auch das Rating hab ich geändert und das Neville nicht zu seinem … Genuß gekommen ist, na ja, ich hoffe, die Erklärung ist einigermaßen plausibel?  
  
Snuggles2: Freut mich, dass dir mein Stil gefällt. Hab probiert deine Kritik umzusetzen, weiß aber nicht so recht ob es mir gelungen ist - vielleicht magst du mir ja noch mal ein Kommi schicken?  
  
Evinia: Here it is!  
  
Dann muss ich mich gleich noch entschuldigen, erst brauche ich über einen Monat um ein neues Kapitel zu veröffentlichen und dann ist es auch noch so unverschämt kurz. Aber ich hatte ja ursprünglich nie vor hier noch weiter zu schreiben, das ich es doch tue liegt an euren lieben Kommis. Ich hätte das Kapitel gern noch länger gemacht, aber ich fand das den perfekten Abschluß… aber wenn ihr wollt gibts noch weitere  
  
Aber jetzt viel Spaß!  
  
Kapitel 2  
  
------------  
  
Nachdem Harry gegangen war, verschloss Neville die Vorhänge erneut und lies sich zurück auf sein Bett gleiten. Die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt, starrte er an die dunkle Decke.  
  
Vor seinem inneren Auge sah er erneut diese wunderbaren smaragdgrünen Augen, diese süßen Lippen, die vor Erregung zitterten, diese weiche Haut, die sich seinen Berührungen entgegendrängte.  
  
Langsam löste sich eine Hand aus der anderen und glitt über seinen, immer noch unbekleideten, Oberkörper bis unter die Schlafanzughose. Berührte dort die samtige Haut. Umfasste die noch immer deutliche Erregung und ging schließlich in einen gleichmäßigen Rhythmus über.  
  
Verlor sich dabei in der Erinnerung an Harrys entrückten Gesichtsausdruck, das anfängliche Seufzen, das, getrieben von seinen, Nevilles, Berührungen, bald in leises Stöhnen überging. Warme Hände, die ihn liebkosten, weiche Lippen die feuchte Spuren in seine Haut brannten. Die Hand in seiner Hose, war nicht mehr seine eigene, war Harrys, wurde von feuchtwarmen Lippen ersetzt, die ihn reizten, ihn umspielten, ihn immer weiter trieben - bis er schließlich in seiner Hand kam.  
  
"Harry…" ein lautloses Seufzen, der Junge in den er nun schon seit so langer Zeit heimlich verliebt war. Er konnte nicht mehr genau sagen, wann es angefangen hatte. Zu Beginn waren es normale freundschaftliche Gefühle, genauso wie für die anderen Jungs. Na gut, da war auch noch Bewunderung, immerhin war Harry berühmt. Aber schon im 2.Schuljahr hatte er bemerkt, das Ruhm auch seine Schattenseiten haben kann. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen Jungen lachte Harry niemals, wenn ihm mal wieder ein Missgeschick passiert war. Nicht das Seamus, Dean und Ron irgendwie gemein zu ihm waren, aber diese kleinen Spitzen - auch wenn sie als Spaß verpackt waren und nicht vergleichbar mit Malfoys oder gar Snapes Sprüchen - sie taten trotz allem weh.  
  
In Harrys Gegenwart fühlte er sich respektiert und ernst genommen, als würde er dazu gehören. Dies und auch die Geschehnisse im Ministerium letztes Jahr, hatte ihm gezeigt, dass er nicht nur ein tollpatschiger Trottel war. Er war kein Feigling und würde, wenn seine Freunde in Gefahr waren, ihnen erneut beistehen.  
  
Dieses neue Selbstbewusstsein war auch seinem Cousin, Alexander, aufgefallen, als sie sich zu Beginn der Ferien wieder sahen. Alex war 19 und ein Skip, komplett ohne magische Fähigkeiten. Er behauptete allerdings das ihm dies nichts ausmachen würde. Denn Alex war außerdem schwul und lebte dies auch offen aus, was in der Zaubererwelt nicht immer unproblematisch war. Zu sehr waren Tradition und Familienehre Bestandteil des täglichen Lebens. Je älter und reiner die Blutlinie, desto schlimmer war es meist. Auch Nevilles Familie war geteilter Meinung, zum Glück war seine Oma recht tolerant. In der Muggelwelt wurde Homosexualität zwar auch nicht durchgehend akzeptiert, jedoch meist toleriert, zumindest hatte Alex ihm das erzählt.  
  
Was ihn zu einem unangenehmen Gedanken brachte: Harry und er waren sich für einen Moment näher gekommen. Zu nah? Immerhin waren sie beide Jungs und er wusste nicht wie der andere darüber dachte. Es sah nicht so aus, als hätte er sich vorhin unwohl gefühlt, aber wie wäre das morgen früh? Könnte Harry ihn dann immer noch mit diesem Lächeln ansehen oder würde er sich vor ihm ekeln?  
  
Deshalb hatte er das "Spiel" vorhin auch so abrupt unterbrochen, obwohl er viel lieber weitergemacht hätte. Das getan, wovon er in den letzten Wochen immer wieder geträumt hatte. Vielleicht hätte er es tun sollen, dann hätte er zumindest die Erinnerung an ein Mal gehabt… Aber nein, es wäre zu früh gewesen, auf jeden Fall für Harry und wahrscheinlich auch für ihn selbst. Und vielleicht, nur vielleicht war es ja doch noch nicht vorbei.  
  
Mit diesen Gedanken schlief Neville schließlich ein, allerdings hatte er keine besonders erholsame Nacht.  
  
Wie wird Harry wohl am nächsten Morgen reagieren? Wird es eine Fortsetzung dieser Nacht geben?  
  
Tja, das werdet ihr erfahren, wenn es euch denn interessiert -- Kommis ausdrücklich erwünscht! büdde *Nat ganz lieb guck* 


	3. Der Morgen danach

Tach auch...  
  
*Nat sich vorsichtig umguckt* Noch wer da? Oder hab ich jetzt alle verschreckt mit meinem lahmen Update?  
  
Danke nochmal an die Reviews (siehe unten).  
  
Und nochwas: SUCHE IMMERNOCH NE BETA!!! Büdde, melde dich: natalie012@web.de  
  
Abba los jeht et...  
  
~*~ ------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kapitel 3 - Der Morgen danach  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wachte Harry erst sehr spät auf und auch nur deshalb, weil Ron vehement an seiner Schulter rüttelte.  
  
"Los aufstehen, du Schlafmütze. Du verpasst noch das Frühstück."  
  
Von Harry kamen nur ein paar gemurmelte Wortfetzen, die sich nur entfernt nach - bin ja schon wach - anhörten. Aber immerhin bewegten sie Ron dazu, mit der Schüttelei aufzuhören. Nachdem Harry sich endlich selbst davon überzeugt hatte, nun wach zu sein, kletterte er schließlich aus dem Bett. Nur um festzustellen, das er offensichtlich der letzte im Schlafsaal war. Ron stand bereits in der Tür und hatte sich noch einmal zu ihm umgedreht.  
  
"Ich geh schon mal runter, ja." Der Rothaarige sah ihn dabei fast entschuldigend an.  
  
"Geh ruhig, ich komme gleich nach", antwortete er mit einem breiten Grinsen. Sein bester Freund war einfach zu verfressen, das Frühstück zu verpassen, käme für ihn einer absoluten Katastrophe gleich.  
  
Noch immer lächelnd drehte er sich um, wenn er selbst noch frühstücken wollte, musste er sich langsam beeilen. Dabei fiel sein Blick auf Nevilles Bett. Bei der Erinnerung an die vergangene Nacht legte sich eine leichte Röte auf seine Wangen. Der Kleine - nein, er war jetzt ja größer als er selbst - hatte ihn geküsst, oder umgekehrt? Unbewusst strich er sich mit einem Finger über die Lippen, konnte beinahe noch das Kribbeln spüren, das der andere Junge in ihm ausgelöst hatte.  
  
Seine Erfahrungen auf diesem Gebiet waren zwar recht beschränkt, aber die Küsse gestern waren so viel besser als damals mit Cho - was definitiv nicht nur daran lag, dass Neville dabei nicht in Tränen ausgebrochen war.  
  
Mit ihr war die ganze Geschichte doch recht verkrampft gewesen, aber gestern... Nun ja, es hatte sich einfach richtig angefühlt, als sollte es so sein. Und das was ‚sein Teddybär' danach mit ihm gemacht hat - WOW!!! Eigentlich hätte er ja ein schlechtes Gewissen haben müssen, denn er hatte deutlich mehr davon profitiert. Aber andererseits, vielleicht konnte er sich ja bei Gelegenheit erkenntlich zeigen?  
  
Natürlich nur wenn auch Neville den gestrigen Abend ebenfalls fortsetzen wollte. Seine Gedanken stockten, wollte er selbst es denn, wollte er mehr? Das Grinsen im Gesicht des Jungen wurde noch einen Tick breiter - JA, definitiv! Fröhlich vor sich hin pfeifend machte sich er sich schließlich auf den Weg ins Bad.  
  
Leider brauchte er dort doch etwas länger als geplant. Die Erinnerungen an den gestrigen Abend hatte etwas ‚Handarbeit' erfordert… Dummerweise stand Zaubertränke auf dem Stundenplan, so dass zu spät kommen auch keine realistische Option war. Es sei denn, er wollte mal wieder eine absolut widerliche Strafarbeit aufgebrummt bekommen. Also musste das Frühstück wohl leider ausfallen.  
  
Leise vor sich hinfluchend rannte Harry schließlich zu seinem absoluten Wochenhöhepunkt - Doppelstunde Zaubertränke bei Snape. Selbst die 192 Treppen von Hogwarts schienen sich heute gegen ihn verschworen zu haben, satte 5-mal änderten sie im letzten Moment die Richtung, so dass sich Harry einen neuen Weg Richtung Keller suchen musste. Aber das Glück war diesmal auf seiner Seite, er schaffte es noch rechtzeitig.  
  
Vor dem Klassenraum traf er auf Ron und Hermine. Seine Freundin drückte ihm noch schnell ein belegtes Brot in die Hand, das sie in eine Serviette gewickelt hatte, bevor sie hinein gingen. Dankbar lächelte er sie an, bevor er sich das Brot in den Mund stopfte.  
  
Drinnen fiel Harrys Blick auf Neville. Er saß wie üblich in der ersten Reihe. Snape hatte ihn im ersten Schuljahr dort platziert, angeblich damit er die anderen Schüler nicht mit seinen missglückten Experimenten gefährdete. Der braunhaarige Wuschelkopf sah nicht auf, sondern beschäftigte sich mit seinen Schulsachen. Harry hätte gern mit ihm geredet, aber in diesem Moment kam Snape in den Klassenraum und er beeilte sich lieber zu seinem Platz zu kommen.  
  
Während des Unterrichts, der eigentlich wie immer ablief, inklusive horrendem Punktverlust für Griffindor, beobachtete Harry Neville. Sein Blick wanderte über die kurzen braunen Haare, von denen Harry seit gestern wusste wie weich sie waren. Den Hals entlang, dessen seidig schimmernde Haut er gestern geküsst hatte. Über die Schultern, die Arme, die jetzt unter dem schwarzen Umhang verborgen waren und die ihm gestern so viel Geborgenheit geschenkt hatten. Er erinnerte sich an den Geruch von Schokolade und Honig.  
  
Harry fiel auf, dass der Andere schon seit Beginn der Stunde seine Tischplatte fixierte, er wirkte irgendwie traurig. ‚Ob er bereut, was gestern passiert ist?'  
  
Ein Ellenbogen in der Seite riss ihn abrupt aus seinen Gedanken und brachte ihn zurück in den Unterricht. Anscheinend hatte Snape ihm eine Frage gestellt. Da er die Frage nicht gehört hatte, konnte er sie auch nicht beantworten und kassierte 10 Punkte Abzug. Aber wahrscheinlich hätte er die Punkte auch so verloren, Zaubertränke war nicht wirklich sein Fach. Etwas das er mit Neville gemeinsam hatte.  
  
Nach dem Unterricht wollte er eigentlich mit Neville reden, aber der war plötzlich wie vom Erdboden verschluckt und tauchte auch zum Mittagessen nicht auf. Harry begann sich Sorgen zu machen. Was, wenn der Andere die vergangene Nacht wirklich für einen Fehler hielt? ‚Verdammt!' Harry beschloss ihn suchen zu gehen. Diese Ungewissheit machte ihn fertig. Leider hatte er keine Ahnung, wo er mit der Suche anfangen sollte.  
  
Er versuchte harmlos zu klingen als er Seamus fragte: "Sag mal, wo ist eigentlich Neville?" Aber der zuckte nur mit den Schultern, er war zu sehr mit essen beschäftigt um zu antworten. "Hattest du nicht grade Unterricht mit ihm?", Harry war noch nicht bereit aufzugeben.  
  
Seamus schluckte leicht genervt sein Steak runter, um ihm doch noch zu antworten. "Er hat noch mit Prof. Sprout geredet. Ich bin dann los, zum essen. Wieso?"  
  
"Ich muss ihn noch was fragen." Das war noch nicht mal gelogen. Wirklich zufrieden war Harry zwar nicht, aber mehr Informationen würde er wohl nicht bekommen. Er verabschiedete sich kurz und machte sich auf die Suche.  
  
~*~---------------------------------------  
  
Erstmal die gute Nachricht vorweg, das 4. Pitelchen wird nicht so lange auf sich warten lassen, is nämlich schon fertig *Nat ganz stolz auf sich is!* Also falls noch jemand was lesen will, Veröffentlichung kommt bald. Wie wärs mit Sonntag?  
  
Hab noch ne Frage zum weiteren Verlauf der Story: Wollt ihr noch ne Lemon? Ich muss die nicht unbedingt schreiben, aber ich könnte... Fandet ihr die im ersten Kap gut, oder nich so???  
  
zu den Reviews:  
  
snuggles: Und noch mehr Gefühle... Hoffe, es wird nicht langsam langweilig.  
  
Mogli the Witch: Danke, danke, danke. Hab mich super über dein Kommi gefreut. Wir sind, was die beiden Jungs betrifft, wohl einer Meinung. Ich hatte mir das bisher aber noch nicht so bewusst gemacht. Hab darauf hin das 3. Kap noch mal neu geschrieben. Ich fands ziemlich schwierig Harry's Gedanken zu schreiben. Gerade weil er nicht so viel grübeln sollte, über Dinge, die er ohnehin nicht mehr beeinflussen kann, sondern eher handeln. Ich hoffe, er ist jetzt nicht zu oberflächlich rübergekommen. Neville ist irgendwie einfacher zu schreiben, deshalb ist er im nächsten Kap auch wieder dran *grins* Also danke nochmal. Würd mich freuen, wenn du dich wieder meldest.  
  
P.S. Schreibst du an Enigma noch weiter? Die Story ist wahnsinnig gut!  
  
finnae: Ich find das Pairing gerade deshalb interessant, weil es ungewöhnlich ist. Und ich finds weniger erschreckend als Snape/Neville. Ich mein' die müsste man schon in 'nen dunklen Keller stecken und den explodieren lassen, damit sie nicht mehr rauskommen... ['Nat' /.../ 'Nahat!' /Hmmm?/ 'Das gibts schon.' /Oh, schade./ 'Genau!'] Oder Malfoy/Neville... Na ja, hoffe, du hast weiterhin Spass mit der Story.  
  
Danke nochmal an alle, die die Story lesen! Bis Sonntag.  
  
Bye Nat 


	4. Die Aussprache I

Halli hallo...Da bin ich wieder *wink*  
  
Hab's geschafft, heut ist Sonntag und das Upload kommt...  
  
Wünsch viel Spaß dabei.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kapitel 4 - Die Aussprache I  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Kaum war die Zaubertrankstunde zu Ende, war Neville auch schon aus dem Klassenzimmer gestürmt. Er wollte den Moment der Wahrheit so weit es ging hinauszögern. Was gestern noch eine dumpfe Befürchtung war, hatte sich über Nacht zu einer ausgewachsenen Panik entwickelt. Mittlerweile war Neville davon überzeugt, das Harry nie wieder mit ihm reden würde, ihn nie wieder ohne Abscheu ansehen könnte.  
  
Heute Morgen war er vor allen Anderen wach gewesen, wie eigentlich immer. Seit einigen Jahren duschte er lieber allein, bevor die anderen Jungs aufstanden. Das hatte weniger damit zu tun, das er schwul war und nicht mit 4 anderen nackten Jungs duschen wollte. Darüber war er sich selbst ja auch erst seit etwas mehr als einem Jahr klar. Es lag eher an seinem, nun ja etwas gespaltenen Verhältnis zu seinem eigenen Körper. Bis zum letzten Jahr war er der kleine Dicke gewesen. In den letzten Monaten war er zwar um einiges gewachsen und jetzt sogar größer als Harry, nicht viel aber immerhin etwas. Aber sein Körperbau war trotzdem weit davon entfernt athletisch zu sein. Kurz, er fand sich selbst nicht im geringsten attraktiv.  
  
Egal wie sehr sich Alex im Sommer bemüht hatte ihm das Gegenteil zu beweisen. Die langen Jahre der Sticheleien und dummen Sprüche über den dicken, tollpatschigen Neville, hatten sich tief in seine Seele gegraben.  
  
Je mehr Gedanken er sich machte, desto weniger konnte er sich vorstellen, dass Harry etwas für ihn empfinden könnte. Als dieser schließlich nicht zum Frühstück erschien, fand er seine schlimmsten Befürchtungen bestätigt. Harry ließ lieber das Frühstück ausfallen, als ihn sehen zu müssen. Er hätte heulen können.  
  
Der Unterricht bei Snape war der absolute Horror, er wagte es nicht Harry anzusehen, aus Angst die Abscheu in seinen Augen zu lesen. Ihm war einfach nur schlecht und diese Stunde schien nie zu enden.  
  
Glücklicherweise hatte er in der nächsten Stunde den Fortgeschrittenenkurs in Kräuterkunde, den Harry nicht belegt hatte. Aber er schaffte es trotzdem nicht, sich zu konzentrieren. Prof. Sprout war sichtlich verwundert, als er ihre Frage nicht beantworten konnte, ließ ihn danach aber in Ruhe.  
  
Das Mittagessen ließ Neville dann lieber gleich ausfallen. Stattdessen widmete er sich seinen Pflanzen. Prof. Sprout hatte ihm im letzten Jahr erlaubt, ein kleines Beet in Gewächshaus 3 selbst zu bepflanzen. Normalerweise konnte er dabei abschalten und die Welt um sich herum völlig vergessen. Heute jedoch wanderten seine Gedanken immer wieder zurück zu Harry.  
  
Harry, der Junge, der nach außen immer so stark wirkte, der Inbegriff des stolzen und mutigen Griffindors. Harry, der gestern in seinen Armen lag und weinte, um seine toten Eltern, sein mieses Leben bei seinen Muggelverwandten, um seinen Paten, der seine letzte Hoffnung auf eine Familie gewesen war. Und was hatte er getan? Statt ihm eine guter Freund zu sein, hatte er ihn in etwas gedrängt, das er unmöglich gewollt haben konnte.  
  
Er war wütend auf sich selbst. Hätte er doch nicht... ‚Verdammt' mit voller Wucht rammte er seine geballte Faust in die schutzlose Erde. Dummerweise war die gar nicht so schutzlos, sondern versteckte einen recht großen, scharfkantigen Stein unter sich. Und mit genau dem war seine Hand kollidiert. Er fluchte leise vor sich hin, während er seine gepeinigte Hand schüttelte, um den Schmerz wenigstens etwas zu lindern.  
  
Er war zu beschäftigt, um die Person hinter ihm wahrzunehmen, bis er die Stimme hörte.  
  
"Neville?" ‚Harry' - sein Herz setzte für einen Moment aus.  
  
Er wagte es nicht, sich umzudrehen. Gleich würde Harry ihn anschreien, wie mies er doch war, was er sich dabei gedacht hätte…Er konnte den Gedanken nicht beenden, denn Harry war an ihn herangetreten. "Du bist verletzt." Er klang so - besorgt? War es möglich, dass er nicht sauer war? Das es ihm vielleicht sogar gefallen hatte? Bestand die winzigkleine Chance, dass er seine Gefühle erwiderte?  
  
Neville klammerte sich an diesen Gedanken, als er sich langsam umdrehte. Er wollte es sosehr, dass es ihn fast zerriss. Noch langsamer löste sich sein Blick vom Boden und wanderte über die Secondhand-Turnschuhe, die schwarze Hose, das weiße Hemd, das mit der rot-goldenen Krawatte gebunden war, bis er schließlich die smaragdgrünen Augen erreichte. Sie strahlten die gleiche Besorgnis aus, die er zuvor in der Stimme gehört hatte.  
  
Harry trat noch näher und streckte die linke Hand nach seiner Verletzten aus, die Rechte zog den Zauberstab. Der Schwarzhaarige hätte ihn in diesem Moment in die Wüste hexen können, es kümmerte ihn nicht. Aber dieser sprach nur einen Heilzauber, der die Verletzungen sofort verschwinden ließ. Dann trat er wieder einen Schritt zurück. Neville fühlte sich, als wäre es im Gewächshaus ein paar Grad kühler geworden. Und wieder 100 Grad wärmer, als er das sanfte Lächeln in Harrys Gesicht sah.  
  
Wie durch Watte hörte er Harrys Stimme: "Ich hab dich gesucht… Ich wollte mit dir reden…über…über letzte Nacht." Er wollte ihm sagen, dass es ihm Leid tat, dass es nie wieder vorkommen würde, dass er alles tun würde, damit Harry weiterhin sein Freund bliebe… Aber kein Wort kam über seine Lippen, es war, als hätte er das Sprechen verlernt.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Das war's, das nächste wird wohl wieder ne Weile dauern, hab zwar schon angefangen, aber das heißt bei mir leider nix. Aber wenn ihr mir ein Kommi schreiben wollt, dann gehts vielleicht schneller *grins*  
  
Wollt ihr jetzt ne Lemon oder nicht? Wenn sie keiner will, kommt sie auch nicht *schulterzuck*  
  
nochmal zu Mogli the Witch: Das Kap war wieder aus Nevilles Sicht. Ist der Unterschied rübergekommen?  
  
Bis zum nächsten Mal  
  
cu Nat 


End file.
